This invention relates in general to silencing high velocity air or gas exhaust flow to atmosphere or the like, and is particularly directed to mufflers for use with internal combustion engines and the like.
The problem of muffling the noise generated or emitted in the exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine is well known. Many types of mufflers and noise reducing devices have been developed to address this problem. One type of muffler generally referred to an an absorption muffler directs exhaust gas straight through a perforated tube with a uniform configuration from end to end with sound deadening material such as glass fibers between the tube and an outer housing. These mufflers are advantageous in that they provide lower back pressure, but are not very effective in reducing the level of noise.
Another type of muffler is one characterized as a resonator. This type of muffler uses a series of baffle plates to radically change the path of the exhaust gases. By interrupting or changing the direction of gas flow, sound frequencies passing therethrough are reflected back toward the noise source by the baffle plates thus mechanically cancelling each other where they meet. This type of muffler does reduce noise to some extent. However, the back pressure of the exhaust tends to increase due to the blocked exhaust flow.
The object of the present invention is to provide a muffler that not only successfully reduces the noise level but also has little or no back pressure.
Another object is to provide such a muffler which is economical in construction, reliable in operation, rugged and able to withstand automotive racing use for sustained periods, and which has a compact configuration compatible with under-vehicle mounting.